Lucidity
by MannequinJourney
Summary: When you wake up after a terrible nightmare you expect to wake up in your warm but cozy bed, the sunlight peeking through your curtains. You don't expect to wake up in a TV - Show. It's like I'm in a lucid dream, with full control over myself. SI / OC. Male main character. WARNING: Contains swear words.


When you wake up after a terrible nightmare you expect to wake up in your warm but cozy bed, the sunlight peeking through your curtains. You don't expect to wake up on a cold, harsh and pine filled ground in the middle of a forest.

I'm Nate and that is how I woke up in the Teen wolf TV - show. Obviously I didn't know that from the beginning. At first I thought maybe someone kidnapped me and was ready to chase me around the forest like the psychopath that person would be. Yes, I watch too much Criminal minds.

However I do remember the nightmare I had before "waking up". Basically I died in that dream. Not some fancy heroic death, just a simple step in the wrong direction and bam. I was dead, just like that. I'm still not sure if I'm even awake to be honest. Who the hell just wakes up in a TV - show and accepts it as their reality. Hell no. Not me. That's not even the worst thing that happened but you'll hear all about that in the story I'm about to tell. The story of how I awoke.

The first thing I noticed was the breeze, the ice cold night air that shook me awake. Pine needles were sticking harshly into my back and my muscles were groaning at the movement of me sitting up.

"What the hell.." I turned my head to look around, only to stop as my neck muscles stabbed me sharply down my back "Argh, fuck" My head was conveniently looked down at the ground, staring right at tree roots, pine needles and dirt. "Why am I in a forest..?" Slowly I started standing up, stretching my sore muscles. Not really what I imagined my "morning" to look like. On the thought of mornings I realized just how dark it was outside. "Okay, this just went from WTF to oh holy shit I'm gonna die" I mumbled to myself while dusting pine needles off my back. It was official, I was definitely scared.

Honestly who wouldn't? Waking up in the middle of the night, freezing your ass off and seeing no lights close at all. I was literally stranded out there in the middle of a forest! No, stop this. Start thinking rational here, what am I meant to do in a situation like this? I stood there silently thinking "Oh, maybe I have my cellphone!" Reaching into my pocket I felt a cellphone and grinned to myself. "Yes! Now if I just-" The cellphone in my hand was not mine. Not mine at all. In my hand was a black iphone, I've never owned an iphone. Turning it on I was surprised to see it had no password "How stupid".

On the screen background was a picture of a family smiling happily together. Whoever owned this was definitely close to his family. I quickly realized I don't have time to be checking out the personal information on this phone. Looking over at the reception of the phone I sighed angrily. "No reception, of course.. I'm IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING FOREST!" Angrily I yelled kicking a tree root "AH! Ffff" I clutched my foot dry sobbing to myself.

I'd been sitting here for what I'm guessing is two hours. "Okay world!" I threw my hand up to the shining star filled sky "Give me no signs on what I should be doing! I'll just.. do something myself.." I stood up and started walking randomly one direction "No reception, one fucking shoe, cold weather urggh" Far away I suddenly notice multiple moving lights. My eyes were wide as I started moving faster towards the lights. The closer I got I noticed it was flashlights "H-HEEY!" I waved my arms around crazily. You know how I said my nightmare I took one wrong step? I must be really clumsy because I ended up getting my foot stuck in a tree root and just like that my head hit the ground, knocking me out.

I have to start watching my feet.

* * *

"Beep…beep…bee-" The sound of a heart monitor kept beeping, echoing slightly in the almost empty room. A door creaked and footsteps walked closer up to the bed. By the sound of the footsteps you could determine that it was three people.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oswald, your son might experience memory loss as his head trauma was critical." The doctor cleared his throat "Unfortunately we cannot say just how damaged his memory is before he wakes up."

A sob echoed through the room "I'm just happy my boy is back" The screeching of a chair being dragged across the floor made Nate wake up slightly. He moved slightly not fully awake yet. Someone sat down at the chair by the bedside that Nate was in. The door creaked again as the doctor stepped out and a nurse stepped back in.

"Oh Clara, I am so sorry about your son…" The nurse consoled the woman sitting by Nate's bedside. In the nurse's hands was a plate with a little bowl of different medicines that Nate was to take when he woke up.

"Thank you Melissa… I just don't know what he was thinking" A hand stroked Nate's hair back "He must've been so scared, my little boy" The hand was now lightly stroking his cheek. Nate's eyes twitched.

Clara Oswald leaned forward "Is he waking up?" The three people in the room got closer to the bed as Nate groaned out a weak "Ow" He opened up his eyes, blinking because of the strong light.

He groaned again moving a hand up to rub his eyes "W-where am I?" Nate fully opened his eyes and looked at the three faces looking at him expectantly. The woman at his left side had brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes and a few typical tired wrinkles in her face, the man on his right however had short blond hair and brown eyes with a seemingly wrinkle free handsome face. In front of the bed stood a nurse that looked suspiciously familiar to him, but with the drugs in the system he couldn't muster up the energy to try and remember.

"W-who are you all?" As Nate uttered that sentence all the three faces around him looked simply heartbroken and the woman to his right started crying. "W-what's wrong?"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm your mother" The woman on his right took a hold of his hand stroking it gently "C-can't you remember?" While the woman had been speaking to him the man from his left had moved over to the woman on the right stroking her back gently with a hard poker-face.

Nate took a few second to stare at them "N-no… I" He glanced over at the nurse with a slightly confused face "Y-you guys aren't my parents?"

The woman sobbed harder and put her face in her hands. The man put his arm around her shoulders hugging her.

"I-Im sorry" Nate uttered confused. He looked over at the nurse with a genuinely confused expression.

The nurse decided to explain the situation "Hello, my names is Melissa McCall, I'm your nurse for your stay here." Melissa smiled at Nate "You've suffered serious head trauma and that is why you don't remember your parents" She nodded at the couple holding each other at Nate's side. "Do you remember anything from the incident that happened before now?"

He stared silently at his hands with furrowed eyebrows "I remember waking up lost in a forest, all alone. I then decided to try and find my way out and then I saw some lights. I started running towards them when…" Nate scratched his neck embarrassed "When I… tripped over a tree root hitting my head, which knocked me out and now I'm here."

Melissa nodded while writing down on her notepad. Nate continued staring at her before tilting his head and asking "Do I know you?" Melissa looked up at him surprised. "I feel like I know you from somewhere…"

Melissa smiled "That's great!" She looked over at Nate's 'parents' "That means you might actually remember something and that it will just take some time to remember" Clara looked up at Melissa with hope written all over her face.

"Yes you do know me. Well it's more like you know my son, Scott?" Melissa smiled "You are best friends with him and a boy named Stiles, remember?" Nate started at her longer before suddenly he remembered a show called teen wolf. A show about a boy named Scott McCall who becomes a werewolf and has a best friend named Stiles.

Nate stared shocked at his hands while thinking "No, no, no, no that is not what happened here. This isn't some fucking fanfiction! Oh god but, Melissa is right there in front of me" He glanced up at her "And she's definitely not the actor, she's way too in character and really honestly would not join in a joke like this. I need more proof"

With a small nervous smile he said "Ah yeah, Scott and Stiles. I kind of remember a bit… Just a bit. Uhm I'm feeling kind of tired, so could I just… get some rest?" He looked up at Melissa with a nervous expression.

"Of course you can. But first take these" She held out a bowl with some pills "They should help the pain and let you sleep without any trouble." Nate picked up the bowl looking at the pills with distaste and mumbled "I hate pills…"

Melissa smiled "I know, but you still need to take them." Nate sighed and took the glass of water on the bedside and swallowed the pills with it. "Now" Melissa picked up the bowl and tray "Clara, Steve, let's go to the doctor's office so you can get the medical prescriptions"

The couple stood up and Clara placed her hand on Nate's "I know you don't remember now but, you will sweetheart" She looked like she wanted to say more but decided not too as she placed his hand back where it was.

Steve just nodded to Nate with a sad smile and placed his arm around Clara as they walked out. When they left Nate groaned and rubbed his face mumbling to himself "Great, this is fucking greaaat… Teen wolf are you kidding me"

Nate's pills were working it's magic as he started to feel drowsy "Maybe it's all a dream, one weird dream" And with that Nate fell asleep dreaming of back home, in the real world.


End file.
